She's The Devil
by Chuckyegg
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a strange woman on the road. Unsure of whether she's a threat, they decide to work with her, much to Dean's annoyance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

 **So this is my first attempt at writing supernatural fanfic. I've wanted to write this for ages but Supernatural is a whole different ballgame when it comes to fanfics, i don't know this fandom like the back of my hand like i do with others. Anyway, this fic isn't set in any particular season, a lot of the characters might be kinda out of character. Apologies for the short chapter, i'm sort of dipping my toe in.**

* * *

Sitting at the bar with his third glass of whiskey, Dean gazes around the empty place. It was a dive, that was for sure. He'd tried to convince Sam to keep him company, but Sam had insisted on hitting the books, and as Dean sat drinking from a glass with lipstick marks around the edge, he couldn't blame him.

He downs the rest of his drink, placing it down on the bar. "Can i get another?" The barman nods, taking the glass and filling it once again. Dean hears the stool beside him scrape against the floor. A brunette sits beside him, her elbows leaning against the bar.

"I'll have a double whiskey," she smiles at the barman.

"I'll get that, and another refill," Dean says before he downs the rest of his drink.

"Thanks," she smiles.

"So what's a pretty thing like you doing in a crap hole like this?" Dean asks. The barman throws him a nasty look as he pours their drinks. "Sorry my man, but it is what it is," Dean smiles.

"I'm just passing through, you?" She asks.

"Same. That's a nice accent, you British?"

"Last time i checked."

The barman hands them their glasses with a grunt.

"You know, if you need a tour guide, i know this area well. I'm a damn expert," Dean smiles.

"I'm sure you are. But like i said, i'm just passing through."

Dean nods, taking a sip of his whiskey. "That's a cool shirt," he says, eyeing her Guns N' Roses t-shirt.

"Thanks, that's a.. who am i kidding, i must have seen a thousand plaid shirts in this neck of the woods," she laughs.

"Name's Dean," he smiles, holding out his hand.

She takes it with a smile. "Sarah. So what are you doing out here, Dean?"

"Me and my brother travel a lot, we're pretty much always on the road."

"Really? Your brother not here?" She asks, looking around the empty bar.

"No, he's probably in a library somewhere, real bookworm is our Sam," Dean laughs.

"So you're all alone?" She smiles, biting on her lip.

"No, i'm here with you, and him," he nods towards the barman cleaning a wine glass. Sarah knocks back the rest of her drink, her eyes only leaving him briefly. "Refill?" He asks, holding up his empty glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Me?" He shakes his head comically. "No, that's not my style."

The barman laughs, looking over at Dean sceptically.

"You say something?" Dean asks him with a frown. The barman shakes his head, going about his business once again.

"I should probably make that my last, i want to be on the road in the morning," she says.

"Oh," Dean says, a look of disappointment crossing his face.

"You want to get out of here?" She smiles.

Dean stares at her in surprise. "Sure."

* * *

Dean stumbles his way over to the crummy motel he and Sam had been staying in for the past two days. He wraps his arm around Sarah's waist, having to lean down slightly as she's much shorter than him. She runs a hand over his ass, Dean biting on his lip as he stands in front of his motel door. He fumbles in his pocket for the keys, unlocking the door and almost falling through.

Sarah giggles as he drags her with him, his hands on her waist as he dips his head and kisses her softly. She runs her hands through his hair, biting on his lip before she pulls away from him slightly.

"You sure your brother isn't here?" She smiles.

"I'm sure, it's just me and you," he smiles, leaning in to kiss her. She brings a hand up to his mouth. "What's wrong? You having second thoughts? Cos i'm cool with that," Dean assures her.

She tilts her head with a smile. "Nope, no second thoughts. Now sleep," she says.

Dean stares at her in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Sarah looks deep in his eyes. "Sleep," she says softly.

Dean's head begins to sway on his shoulders, his eyes becoming heavy as they flicker shut. Suddenly his entire body relaxes, his arms drooping by his sides as he falls against her, the both of them falling to the ground.

"Crap!" She frowns, trying to push him off her as he snores loudly. "Christ! How much do you weigh?" Sarah groans as he crushes her ribs. She rolls him off her, breathing a sigh of relief.

Sarah gets up quickly, switching on the light as she scans the room. She spends a good five minutes searching the place, pulling out drawers and throwing the contents on the floor. She heads to the bathroom, holding her nose with a grimace at the smell coming from the toilet, her eyes watering. _Jesus Christ! Have they not heard of bleach?_ Sarah leaves the bathroom, not finding what she was looking for.

As she steps back into the bedroom, she looks down at Dean. Sarah kneels in front of him, checking his pockets. She finds what she's looking for in the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a necklace, or her necklace to be precise.

Sarah looks down at Dean with a sneer. "You bloody thieving son of a bitch. I could kill you right now, you know that?"

Dean blows a spit bubble as he sleeps soundly, a smile crossing his face briefly.

She furrows her brows and grabs his jacket, pulling out his wallet. She opens it, taking out it's entire contents which total a measly thirty dollars. "See how you like it, arsehole," she frowns before heading out the door.

Sarah gets in her truck, not much more than a rust bucket that gets her from a to b. She pulls the necklace over her head, relief hitting her as she'd felt naked without it. As she switches on the stereo, Nirvana's smells like teen spirit plays through the speakers. Sarah cranks it up then speeds down the road with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam drives down the road, his eyes heavy from reading one too many books. He pulls the Impala into the motel, switching off the engine as he rubs at his tired eyes.

He wonders whether he should sleep in the car, what with the lights being on in their room. The lights being on before midnight meant one of only two things. Either Dean had brought a woman back, or he'd been thrown out of a bar.

Sam takes his chances, stepping out of the car with a bunch of books in his arms. He opens the door to their room, his eyes wide in confusion. Sam drops his books on the floor, the room a mess and his brother laying on the ground.

"Dean," Sam kneels down beside him, slapping his cheek gently. Dean mumbles incoherently, shaking his head. "Dean, wake up," Sam frowns.

Dean's eyes flicker open. "What?"

"What the hell happened here?" Sam frowns.

Dean leans up on his elbows, glancing around their room. "I.. i think i was drugged."

"What?"

"Where we robbed?" Dean asks as he glances around the room.

Sam stands up, looking at the mess of their belongings on the floor. "I don't know, doesn't like anything was taken. What do you remember?"

Dean places a hand on the edge of the bed, pulling himself and sitting on the edge. He rubs at his temples, letting out a groan. "I'm not sure, i was drinking at the bar-"

"Of course you were," Sam frowns.

"Don't be like that, this wouldn't have happened if you'd joined me like i asked."

"It's not my job to babysit you, Dean."

"Whatever," Dean shakes his head. "I was at the bar.. there was a girl-"

"Of course there was a girl."

"Are you gonna let me finish a sentence?" Dean frowns.

Sam nods. "Alright."

"Good. Now where was i? Oh yeah, there was a girl," he rubs at his temples, struggling to remember what had happened. "She was British, i remember that, and cute. I brought her back here, and then.. i just fell asleep."

"You just fell asleep?" Sam asks in disbelief.

"Yes, Sam. I fell asleep."

"Did you two.." Sam looks at him uncomfortably.

"No, i don't think so. Unless she bad touched me whilst i was sleeping," Dean smiles.

"Dean, that's not funny."

"Oh lighten up, Sam."

"Dean, someone trashed this place. They were obviously looking for something."

Dean gets up off the bed. "Well let's see if anything's missing."

Sam searches the room then heads to the bathroom, stepping back out with a grimace. "Dean, it wouldn't kill you to clean the toilet after you're done with it."

"Whatever, did you find anything?"

Sam shakes his head. "You checked your wallet?"

Dean grabs his jacket off the floor, pulling out his wallet. "Hey, it's empty. She stole my money."

Sam nods in relief. "Well at least we know it's not something more serious."

"Sam, that was all i had."

"I've got some on me, we'll be fine."

"It's not fine, Sam. Some woman drugged me, then brought me back here just so she could steal my money. I feel used," he pouts.

"Well i'm sure you'll get over it," Sam says, patting him on the shoulder.

Dean tucks his fingers in his back pockets, his eyes widening. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"She took my necklace," Dean says.

"What necklace."

"Some kind of Angel warding necklace, i think it was platinum, i was gonna sell it," he frowns.

"Where did you get a necklace like that from?" Sam asks.

"I found it," Dean says.

"Where?" Sam raises an eyebrow.

"In someone's truck."

"Jesus, Dean. Why did you do that?"

"We were short on money, and it was just sitting right on the dash."

"Well it looks like whoever you stole it from took it back, with interest," Sam says as he gestures towards Dean's empty wallet.

"I can't believe they did that," Dean frowns.

"Are you serious? You know what, don't even answer that. I'm tired, so i'm gonna get my head down. You can tidy all this up."

Dean opens his mouth then closes it again quickly.

* * *

Dean drives down the road with Sam beside him. They'd set out just after light, rolling onto the next town with their latest case dealt with.

Dean taps his thumbs against the wheel, Thin Lizzy playing on the stereo. He glances at a motel ahead, his eyes suddenly wide. Dean stomps on the brakes, Sam bouncing forward and hitting his head on the windscreen.

"Dean! What the hell?" He yells, rubbing at his forehead.

"It's her," Dean says.

"What?"

"That truck, it's hers."

Sam stares at him with a frown. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, i'd know it anywhere, it's the sorriest thing i've ever seen."

As Sam looks at the rusty truck, he has to agree. "What does it matter, Dean?"

"What does it matter?" Dean says in disbelief. "She stole from me."

"Yeah, and you stole from her. If you think about it, you're two of a kind," Sam points out.

"Hey, i am nothing like her, okay. I don't go round drugging people."

"No, you just sneak into their trucks instead," Sam says sarcastically.

"That's not the point, Sam. You don't just go round drugging people, it's not normal. And besides," he says, opening the car door. "I want my thirty dollars back."

"Dean.. Dean!" Sam rolls his eyes and steps out of the car. "You can't just go in there."

"Oh yeah? Just watch me," he says as he races towards the truck.

"You don't even know which room she's in," Sam points out.

"Probably the one she's parked in front of."

Sam grabs his arm. "What if she isn't in that one?"

"Well then it's my bad," Dean smiles as he opens the door.

He steps inside, Sam right behind him. The room is empty except for a hold all on the bed.

"See she's not here," Sam whispers. "Now let's go." His head shoots up as the bathroom door opens.

"Well hello," Dean smiles. "You remember me?"

Sarah stares at them, her eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"I want my thirty dollars back," Dean says.

"Just so you know, i have nothing to do with this," Sam assures her. "I tried to stop him."

"Traitor," Dean says to his brother.

"Are you two for real?" She frowns.

"Yes, now if you'll just give me my money, i'll get out of your way," Dean says.

"You stole from me!" Sarah yells.

"And you drugged me, so i guess that makes us even."

"What? I didn't drug you," Sarah frowns.

"Really? Then how come i suddenly ended up unconscious?"

"That's true," Sam says. "He was unconscious."

"I didn't drug you," she says, folding her arms.

"So what happened then?" Dean asks. "Cos it seemed that way to me."

"You want to know what happened?" She asks with a smile.

"Yes," Dean nods. She stares at him, her eyes looking deep into his. "What are you doing?" He frowns, raising an eyebrow.

"You look like you need to sit down for a while, quietly," she says.

Dean opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He walks over to a chair in the corner of the room and sits down, staring off into space.

Sam watches him with a frown then he turns to Sarah. "Hey, what did you just do to him?" He asks, taking a step towards her.

"Don't," she says. "He'll be fine in about ten minutes."

"What are you? Are you a demon?"

"Demon? What the hell are you talking about?" She laughs at him, her brows furrowed.

Sam stares at her, trying to tell if she's lying. "If you're not a demon, then what are you?"

"Don't look at me like that, like i'm a bloody freak or something. I'm just like you, but better," Sarah smiles. "Now, i'm gonna grab my hold all and i'll be leaving, and we don't ever have to cross paths again, okay?"

Sam nods. "Okay."

Sarah grabs her bag off the bed, throwing it over her shoulder. She watches Sam cautiously as she heads out the door, a smile crossing her face as he gives her a wide berth.

She heads out the door towards her truck, throwing her hold all down on the passenger seat. As she makes her way to the drivers side, she frowns as she looks at the car behind hers.

 _No, no way in hell are they the Winchesters,_ she thinks. But she knows they must be, how many other Dean's could be out there driving an Impala, and with their brother as well?

She shrugs her shoulders. _If it is them, then who gives a shit? John should've taught them some manners._

* * *

Sam crouches in front of Dean, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "Dean, Dean."

He'd been repeating his brother's name for the last five minutes, but nothing. It's like he wasn't really there at all, like he was somewhere else.

Then as suddenly as he'd gone to wherever it was she'd sent him to, he was back, his eyes blinking rapidly and his breath heavy.

Sam places a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, are you alright?"

Dean shakes his head. "What the hell was that? Where is she?" He asks as he looks around the room.

"She left."

"And you just let her?" Dean raises his voice as he gets up from his chair.

"Well what did you want me to do, Dean?"

"You could've shot her," he says.

"What? Why would i do that, Dean?"

"She's obviously a demon."

Sam shakes his head. "I don't think she is, in fact, i don't think she even knows what a demon is."

"Oh come on, Sam! Wake up. Of course she's gonna say that."

"Dean, she wasn't lying, okay. I know she wasn't," Sam assures him.

"Well she's not human, so that makes her a threat."

"Why? Because she stole from you? You stole from her first. We should just leave this, Dean."

"No, we don't know who or what she is, but we do know one thing. She was using some kind of mind control, and that makes her dangerous."

"I'm not sure she is, i mean, she could've killed us if she'd wanted to."

"Damnit, Sammy! Why can't you just get on board for once, why do you always have to look on the bright side?"

"Just because she has powers, doesn't make her a threat."

"Wait a minute," Dean holds up a hand. "If she doesn't know about demons, then how come she had an angel warding necklace?"

Sam shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. What kind of symbols were on it?"

"I'm not sure, i've never seen one like it before. It looked demonic to me."

"Well you would say that," Sam frowns.

"I think we should follow her," Dean says.

"Dean, don't you think there's better things we could be doing? You know, like saving people?"

"Yeah, if we find a case on the way, we'll deal with it. Come on," Dean says as he heads out the door.

He stands in front of the Impala, his eyes going straight to the four flat tyres. "Son of a bitch!"


End file.
